creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Plot Inc. Creepypasta
This is a YouTube channel I encountered back in the year 2007, when the site was just two years old. I was 13 years old at the time. I am sharing this to tell you of the disturbing content this channel had. I had been hugely into the website ever since it came out in 2005, and at first not much was on the site. That was to be expected, but as the years went by, thousands and thousands and thousands of people started listening to and watching videos on YouTube, myself included. I am still into YouTube, but not as much as I once was, this experience being a main attribute to my decline in my interest in YouTube. Anyway, this channel itself is (or was, as it's down) called "Evil Plot Incorporated", or just "Evil Plot Inc." for short. The name was a bit intriguing to me, and the first entry on the site was simply called "Entry 1: The Beginning". I clicked on it, and it started with about two minutes of a black screen. The whole video itself was 10:34, and 2:34 of it was just this black screen. Then I saw a red-colored face (from a red light apparently in front of the person) in an otherwise dark room that appeared to have a closet with doors that had mirrors on them in the background. The person themselves spoke in a deep, dark voice. The person's only line of dialogue was a warning, telling any viewers of the video that the other videos in the Evil Plot Inc. channel were disturbing, grotesque and horrific. Undeterred, I decided to keep going. I'm far from a scaredy-cat or a squeamish person, so I willingly clicked on the second video, titled "Entry 2: Monkey Flesh". The title was kind of disturbing, but when I watched the actual video, it really wasn't that bad. There was just a big picture of what looked like an adult chimpanzee in the background. The only thing was that this chimpanzee didn't appear to have any hair covering its body. I jokingly dubbed it a "bald ape". The video had a duration of 2:23, and it had no strange jumpscares or anything. The video then ended after almost 2:30 of looking at a naked chimp. The third video I saw was titled "Entry 3: Evil Plot in Progress". I clicked on it, and a dark figure outlined in red, clearly highlighting their presence, began talking in a deep voice, about the infamous Rake and other monsters. The camera kept glitching, however, as lines of static swam down the video screen, before the camera cut to black. As it was blacked out, evil laughing could be heard, before Springtrap from FNaF 3 suddenly appeared and jumpscared me. I jumped back out of surprise and astonishment, and fell out of my chair. The video had a duration of 5:54. This is where things got bad. The fourth video's title, "Entry 4: Strange Man on Fours" was already strange enough, but when I actually clicked on it, the site made me want to throw up. A woman is tied to a mattress in a room, and a man is standing in the room in front of her, before he opens the door to the room. In walks a large, bald, shirtless man walking on all fours, specifically on his knuckles, kind of like a gorilla. He then looked at the woman and had a strange expression on his face, before jumping on top of her and brutally sexually harassing her. The video ended with static before cutting to black. It had a duration of 4:50. The fifth video, titled "Entry 5: Useless", was one of the scariest ones. It showed a young boy tied to a chair attached to some kind of torture machine that looked as if it belonged in a Saw movie, and the device started to carve into his arm as he struggled to break free. I couldn't finish that video, I had to click back. It had a duration of 0:44, so it was one of the shorter ones. The sixth video was titled "Entry 6: Sewer Monster". It also appeared to be based on a live-action fictional story instead of a true story. In it, three men are stuck in the sewers, being forced to get through it to leave it. However, as they did so, loud and heavy footsteps could be heard nearby in the distance, horrifying the trio. The creature then revealed itself. It looked like a massive gator-like creature, with glowing red eyes. As I expected, the creature suddenly roared and charged at the men before brutally disfiguring them, biting them in half, draining their bodies of blood, and mutilating them. Following this, the video showed a disturbing, graphic scene. It showed one of the three men (the other two appeared to have been eaten) dead with his head and limbs missing. His stomach was sliced open with many of his internal organs spilled out all around him. Obviously, blood was forming in a huge puddle as the creature, its face now covered in blood, growled and continued thrashing the corpse around. Immediately, I felt sick when I saw the video. It had a duration of 9:04, which was not what I was expecting. I dared to click on the seventh video, which was titled "Entry 7: Human Experiments". In it, I don't even want to give a description of what I saw, but I will just say, they were innocent victims, people, just like you and I, going through horrible, horrible things that nobody should ever go through. The video ended with a door to the apparent torture room being thrown open with heavy force and a towering, brute figure running in and roaring in rage as the still-alive victims screamed in terror before the video cut to black. That was horrific on its own time. The video duration was 7:45. The last three videos were the most disturbing. The eighth video was titled "Entry 8: Abandoned House", which was pretty scary. It showed Alan and Sarah from Jumanji (1995), or at least it looked like them, stuck inside a house, trapped there by the apparent crew members of the channel (or fictional ones, as it did not appear to be from a real-life event). As the house started flooding through the back door and a few broken windows that were all permanently jammed open, hidden gigantic crocodiles (these things were like 40 feet long or something) emerged from around different corners and attacked the two, killing and brutally disfiguring and mutilating them. The video had a duration of 11:46, one of the longer video entries on the channel. The ninth video was titled "Entry 9: Found Bigfoot". In the tape, the lighting was green instead of red or blue. In it, there are four men who search around for Bigfoot when they do indeed come across the massive ape-like creature, horrified to find out that the creature was real. Bigfoot then proceeded to attack them and disfigure them, mentally and physically. The screen cut to black as screams were heard and Bigfoot roared. That was where the video ended. The video duration was 4:32, and I was actually not as terrified at this one as I was the other ones, but it was still scary. This one, however, is what takes the cake. The tenth and final video I watched was titled "Entry 10: The Nightmare Is Real". In it, there is a short, thin and weak man tied up in a room all by himself, when the second locked wooden door is being banged hard on, caving the door in a little bit. As the man curled up in horror, the door busted down, and a huge man ran through it and over to the man on the floor, ripping his head clean off with his bare hands. My jaw dropped as I looked on in horror. After the man had his head ripped off, the rest of his body was thrown to the next room over, where it was cut in two vertically and then taken to the nearby sewer where it was thrown in, being fed to the voracious giant alligator Ramon from the 1980 movie Alligator. There was then a second part where a man was stuck in a sewer beneath the asylum when a gigantic alligator appeared out of nowhere from underwater and bellowed at him. That was weird, because I didn't remember a huge alligator being in any recent horror video games that came out at the time. However, just seconds later, that mattered not, as the man was disturbingly confronted by the creature and chased after. He did run away in one direction, but was eventually cornered with the only ladder leading out of the sewer broken. When he came to the ladder, he tried to climb it both ways, but he was always sent falling back down. The creature was only four feet away from him at that point. When the man tried crawling through a sewer grate, he was caught in the legs by the creature as he was grabbed and pulled back, being savagely and voraciously eaten seconds afterward. The huge alligator then went on to encounter a pair of large animals later that night and tore them up, the animals mostly being livestock like horses or cows. The alligator then ran around town on a rampage after escaping from the sewers, wreaking havoc and gorily killing people, splattering blood everywhere. The monster then returned to the sewers as the video ended and cut to static. The video duration was actually 20:44 seconds, the longest entry on the channel. I was incredibly horrified and disturbed by what I saw in both parts of the video entry. There were many more videos, but I didn't dare watch them. Instead, I slammed my laptop shut. As I did so, I myself heard loud, heavy footsteps coming from underground, shaking the floor, as I realized in horror that a monster was hunting me. However, the footsteps did not stop underneath me, and continued walking. To this day, I continue to wonder as to whether the final clip was real or not, because I'm pretty sure I heard a set of loud, heavy, groundshaking footsteps. I don't know what the creature was, but it definitely walked on four legs. I still wonder sometimes: was the alligator I saw in the footage real? Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost clips Category:Monsters Category:Water Monsters Category:Man-Eaters